Reunion
by prettykitty8694
Summary: after graduation alice and jasper went their separate ways. after promising never losing touch, alice breaks all contact for unknown reasons. 10 years later, alice and jasper and the gang meet again at their 10 year high school reunion. what will happen?
1. Prologue: Graduation

**just another story id thought id try. i will update my other story Coming Back soon but ive been working on this one for awhile. i need opinions. so review and tell me what you think! **

Alice POV

Graduation day. It's the day that everyone looks forward to and the day that begins your new life in the new world; an initiation to adulthood. The only problem was:

I wasn't ready.

I had the best life already and I'm not ready to give it up. I have a loving and supporting family, great friends, and the best boyfriend whom I'm totally and completely in love with.

And now, all of that will be over because we are being separated; all of us going to colleges all over the country.

So here I am, sitting on the hard plastic fold-up chairs with all my classmates dressed in a blue graduation cap and gown, listening to the valedictorian's boring speech. Forks High didn't have a big student body, let alone seniors. Only 103 total students were graduating. All the parents were in the bleachers of the gym while all of us students were on the basketball court. There was a small stage built at the front of it all, where Edward was giving his speech.

No surprise there. My brother was always the smartest in all of his classes, so it was no shock that he was our valedictorian. I was hardly paying attention to his speech, thinking about the future.

What was going to happen? I'm going to be attending fashion college all the way in New York while Jasper was moving to his hometown in Texas to train for the army. It has always been his dream to join the corps. This was his chance and New York is mine. But how the hell am I supposed to go on with life without him by my side? I have yet to figure that out.

My mind snapped back to reality when Edward said his final words of his speech.

"So as we obtain our diplomas, let us venture out into the unknown and take the world on!" So like him to use big words.

Edward stepped off the pedestal on stage as everyone erupted in cheers. Row by row, we all stood up and formed a single file line, alphabetically. Edward took his place behind me.

"Great job on the speech Edward." I whispered.

He smirked. "Alice, I looked over to you many times and you had a dazed look on your face. You barely heard a word I said."

I giggled and shrugged. "Sorry."

We were all separated from who we wanted to be with most. Edward and I were in the front with the C's. Everyone thinks we're twins because we're in the same grade, but Edward is a year older. Esme wanted to hold Edward back a year so we started kindergarten the same year. Bella and Emmett where in the back with the S's; same situation. Bella is a year younger and Emmett got held back. Jasper and Rosalie were in the middle with the H's. Unlike us, they were twins. Jasper is exactly 2 minutes and 4 seconds older. We all met freshman year.

One by one, each person starting with the last name A walked up as their name was called to get their diplomas. Being a nervous wreck, I grabbed onto Edward for support as my balance shifted, making my feet jelly. I was next to be called.

I thought I had at least a minute, but before I could think, a loud voice came over the microphone.

"Alice Cullen"

Immediately, the crowd erupted in cheers. I could distinctly hear Jasper above them all. I smiled as I walked up on stage, shook hands with the principal while he gave me my diploma, and looked out to the crowd.

My eyes sought Jasper and right away, our eyes met. I gave him the best and brightest smile I could muster at that moment, then walked off stage.

"Edward Cullen"

I cheered for him as I returned to my seat. Edward stayed up on the stage while other students were called. Before I knew it, the familiar honey blonde mess of curls walked on stage as the principal spoke loud and clear.

"Jasper Hale"

I cheered my loudest as some people blew loud piercing whistles and air horns. This year, Jasper was our starring varsity quarterback who lead us to victory in the football championships, so I expected whistles and air horns. Just like me, Jasper's eyes found my own and gave me a huge toothy grin, as if saying _we made it!_

Following Jasper was the Greek goddess herself.

"Rosalie Hale"

Being head cheerleader, she got tons of whistles from lots of horny guys. I laughed hard as she winked at them, which made Emmett glare at those boys. Other people came and went, and soon we were down to just five more people.

"Bella Swan"

She got a few loud wolf whistles as well, the loudest coming from Mike Newton. Bella blushed at least three shades of red as she shook hands with the principal and tried walking without tripping over her gown. Before she could descend the stairs, Edward quickly walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Break it up!" shouted one of the teachers.

Edward reluctantly pulled apart from Bella, sporting a shit-eating grin on his face. He turned his gaze to Mike Newton, telling him that Bella was _his and his alone. _

"Emmett Swan"

And no surprise, got the loudest cheers of all. Being the varisty football wide-receiver, star of the baseball and basketball teams, alone with being the school clown, I wouldn't expect less.

Finally, the last students got off stage and Edward returned to the podium and cleared his throat.

"Let us all now move our tassels to show the world what we have achieved today!"

I moved my blue and white stringed tassel to my left as the crowd got to their feet and roared in applause and cheers. All the students stood and walked in a double file line out the gym doors to meet our parents and friends.

Being a Cullen, I was one of the first people out, so I waited impatiently for my Jasper to come out. Lots of people started filing out into a huge glob in the middle of the narrow hallway, and being barely 5 foot, Jasper would never be able to see me.

I started zig zagging my way through the crowd in an attempt to find him. A few seconds later, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I mumbled, looking up. "Bella!" I looked behind her. "Rose!"

We all engaged in a group hug and squeals.

"I can't believe we graduated!" I exclaimed.

"I can't believe I actually passed all my classes!" said an ecstatic Rosalie.

"I can't believe that Edward actually kissed me in front of everyone!" blushed Bella.

We all laughed, until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I spun around to see the reason for my existence standing in front of me with a shy smile on his face.

"Jazz!" I squealed and threw my arms around his neck while he lifted me off my feet.

"I believe congratulations are in order, Miss Alice." I giggled. Jasper and his southern gentleman charm. I loved it when his southern twang seeped through his words.

My lips found his as we fought for dominance.

We heard a throat clear awkwardly. I groaned and reluctantly pulled away and slid down from Jasper's embrace and turned around. Carlisle and Esme were there, my mom having her arms outstretched. I flew into them.

"Congratulations honey!" She smiled, proudly.

I pulled away from her in time to see a solitary tear slide down her right cheek.

"Oh Esme, don't cry!" She always told me and Edward to call her Esme. She hates it when she's called mom. It makes her feel old. Same with Carlisle.

I jumped into my father's arms and he spun me around once and kissed my cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, Alice!"

I giggled then turned back to Jasper as he held out his arms for me again. I flew into them and hugged his torso tightly, letting the overdue tears fall.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Do you want to get out of here?"

I nodded into his shirt, staining it with tears. My tears were a mix of joy and sadness. I could tell Jasper knew that I was deeply sad. He always had a knack for knowing my emotions.

He guided me out of the crowded hallway and into the parking lot. I removed my cap and stepped out of my gown, revealing my deep purple halter dress that dropped about five inches above my knees. We reached Jasper's sleek black Harley Davidson. He loved that thing, but I always had an overwhelming fear that he'd crash and die from it. But he assured me several times that it was completely safe. He even tried to teach me how to ride one once. That didn't turn out too well. All I remember was getting on, going for about a block, seeing a deer in the middle of the road, then walking up in the hospital a week later with a severe concussion and a broken arm. He felt so guilty, thinking it was his fault.

He helped me get on the back while he slid on in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, still not trusting this thing. He kicked the kickstand and we flew off.

In record time, we arrived at my house. Being the gentleman that he is, Jasper helped me off his motorcycle and we entered the house, or mansion I should say. Carlisle was a very successful doctor while Esme came from old money. We walked upstairs into my room and I set my cap and gown on the floor by my computer desk. I sat down on the bed and Jasper sat down next to me and swung his arm over my shoulders.

Without warning, the tears fell down my cheeks, fast. Jasper desperately wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Alice, what's wrong?" he asked.

I took a minute to calm down the sobs racking through my body.

"What's going to happen to us? My plane to New York leaves in two hours and I can't wait until Christmas break to see you again." I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and stroked my hair.

"Shh Alice. It's okay. We'll be okay."

I shook my head.

"How do you know?" I questioned. "Long distance relationships never work! Most of them don't survive for the first few months."

"Alice, we aren't like other people. We know we are meant for each other. Sure it may be hard, but we'll get through."

I pulled my head away from his neck to look into his eyes. They were burning with the truth of his words.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, Alice, so so much. More than my own life." Jasper smiled.

Then his lips were on mine, passionate and loving. In soon, became heated as our lips parted and our tongue battled for dominance. I laid back on my bed with Jasper hovering over me.

He started to pull away, but I grabbed the collar of his polo. His eyes questioned me.

"Jasper, I'm ready." I said with confidence, no hint of doubt found in my voice.

His eyebrows pulled together. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and smiled. "I'm sure."

He leaned down over me once more and resumed where we left off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Last call for Flight 157 to New York" someone spoke over the intercom.

I couldn't delay this goodbye anymore. Only Jasper was here to see me off.

I already said my goodbyes to my parents and Edward, Rosalie, Bella, and Emmett. Ironically, Rosalie and Bella's planes are boarding the same time mine was, so we couldn't all say goodbye to each other at the airports.

I looked over at Jasper, my fingers laced with his.

"That's me. I've got to go."

Jasper nodded then leaned down to kiss me passionately for the last time. I felt something wet on my cheeks. I opened my eyes to see tears streaming down his face. Jasper rarely cries. I've only seen him cry once, and that was when I woke up from the motorcycle accident. Seeing him cry made my waterworks start to flow.

"Goodbye, Jasper. I love you."

I started to pull away.

"No goodbyes. It's not a goodbye. I love you too, Alice."

I never broke eye contact as I handed my ticket and passport to one of the employees at the counter. Sadly, I walked through the doors. I could no longer see my Jasper. I boarded the plane and found my seat in first class.

"Thank you for choosing Port Angeles International Airlines. We are taking off as we speak and we should be arriving at our destination in New York in roughly 6 to 7 hours." the pilot stated over the intercom.

I looked out the window to see the ground get farther away and the airport get smaller and smaller.

Goodbye old happy life with Jasper.

Hello New York without Jasper.

And more tears started to fall as my heart crumbled to pieces.

**whatd you think?? plz review. it'll make me update faster**


	2. Gabrielle

**hey there! im so shocked that this story got 10 reviews already! i looked in my inbox and literally my mouth dropped! i had about 30 messages from people who reviewed, favorited, and put on alerts! **

**so i thought i'd post the new chapter up :]**

Alice POV

10 years later...

I stared at the official looking invitation grasped tightly in my hands. The letter was tear stained from the many times I've cried over this little piece of paper. I got it in the mail a week ago and I'm still debating whether or not to attend.

_Dear Alice Cullen,_

_We the teachers and staff of Forks High School invite you to the Class of 1999 10 year reunion with the other alumni. _

_It will be held in the old gymnasium where you can catch up with the people you graduated with on June 16th, 2009, starting at 7:00pm and ending whenever you'd like to go but no later than midnight._

_Food and refreshments will be served._

_We hope you decide to come and be apart of this fun event._

_Signed,_

_Principal Mark Peterson._

They must have gotten a new principal. I kept staring blankly at the page, thoughts speeding through my mind. How will everyone react to me when not speaking to them in ten years? Will they be angry? I don't blame them if they were. In fact, I'd be shocked beyond reason if they weren't. I ignored every letter, email, text, and call they've ever sent. I never threw the letters away or erased their emails though. I have the letters in a box in my closet and the emails filled up my inbox on my computer. I didn't have the heart to delete them or throw them away.

Will I be accepted back into the group? I missed everyone so much; words failed to express how much. But I have a new life here, in New York. And I can't give that up. But I said I couldn't give up my old life either, right?

My head started hurting and one more salty tear slid down my cheek as I thought of the one thing that filled my thoughts every day. _Jasper. _What had become of him? Did he move on? My heart would break if he did, but I haven't spoken to him for ten years. He probably didn't love me anymore, but my insides were screaming at me, wishing and hoping that by some chance, he still did. I still loved him with every fibre of my being and nothing could change that.

The logical part of me yelled at me to throw away the invitation and never return to Forks, Washington. It would be better that way. No questions to answer and no explanations to give, even though I owe them all that much, especially Jasper.

My heart was screaming louder, telling me to screw the logical part of me and face my fears by going down to Forks and fix the mess I had created.

A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

My bedroom door creaked open and a blonde head popped out.

"Mommy, are you busy?" she asked.

I smiled and set the letter down on my bed. That's right; I'm a mother.

"Nope. Come in, honey."

She smiled brightly and opened the door. She ran straight to me and threw her arms around me. I giggled at her enthusiasm as I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed the top of her head.

"How was your last day of school, Gabby?" I asked.

Her full name was Gabrielle Jasmine Cullen. I named her Gabrielle because that was my favorite french name and Jasmine for Jasper. It was the closest name that fit his and I had to tie Gabby to him with something.

She was a mix of both, Jasper and I. She had honey blonde hair; the exact shade of Jasper's, and his curls that framed her face. Her hair came down to her shoulders, so it wasn't short but wasn't long either. She also had his piercing sapphire blue eyes and his keen sense of emotion. Gabby inherited my shortness unfortunately, my love of shopping, and her facial features were identical to mine. She also got my bubbly personality, bounciness, and my soprano high voice.

She bounced in my lap. "It was great! We all got a big bag of candy from our teachers! But I don't wanna leave my friends. But I'll get to see them next year so it's not that bad. I will be the top of the school next year! A big bad fifth grader! I'm so excited! I can't wait!" She also got my rambling.

I giggled. She truly is me and Jasper's child.

"That's great, sweety! How about we celebrate?" I exclaimed.

Her eyes grew wide with excitement. "Yes yes yes yes! But how? What do you have in mind?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. I had to do this. For her. And Jasper. They both had to know that the other exists. "How about a vacation? This weekend?"

She let out a high pitched squeal. If our doors weren't sound proof, the neighbors would hear her loud and clear. "Really?!"

I nodded as my face grew into a large grin.

"Pack your bags honey, we're going to Forks, Washington."

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Whats in there?"

I looked her straight in her eyes. "Your family."

She was silent and her face went blank. "You mean I get to see daddy?" She asked in a small, timid voice.

I nodded. "Uh huh. And your grandparents, uncles, and aunts. And maybe some cousins." I didn't know if Bella or Rosalie had children yet. I didn't keep tabs on any of them.

"Are you sure? What if they're mad and mean to you?" Gabby knew what happened.

When I found out I was pregnant, I dropped out of fashion school and got a mediocre job at a small cafe as a waitress to help pay for the expenses of having a child. Even though it was my dream to have a job in fashion, I wanted the best for my little Gabrielle. When we came home one night when Gabby was only 6, she told me to go live my dream and go back to school. I enrolled her in daycare and started fashion school again. Now I have graduated and I'm currently a not-so-famous designer here in New York.

I smiled. "Baby, they have every right to be mad at me. But yes, I'm sure. Now go pack. We'll leave tomorrow morning." I patted her on her back.

She jumped off my lap and ran straight into her room. I could practically feel the excitement rolling off of her.

Before I could start packing, I had to make a call.

I pulled out my cell and scrolled down my contacts list to the E's. It landed on Edward and my finger hovered over the green call button. I took a deep breath and pressed it.

I held the phone up to my ear as it started ringing. I held my breath, not sure if I even wanted him to answer. I got a new phone when I moved here so my number would be unknown to his.

Two rings. No answer.

Three rings. No answer.

Four rings. No answer.

Just as I was about to give up, Edward picked up on the other line.

"Dr. Edward Cullen, speaking?" He greeted. I smiled, so he had become a doctor.

I exhaled and took another deep breath in.

"Edward?" I answered, softly and shyly.

There was a long moment of silence. My stomach twisted into knots, afraid of what he would say.

"Alice?" he asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Yes." I verified.

Another long pause.

"Oh my god. Bella!" He called out, away from the mouthpiece of the phone. Panic washed over me.

"NO!" I screamed hastily. "No Edward! Please don't tell her!"

"But Alice-"

I cut him off. "I'll explain later. Just please don't tell anyone that I'm on the line with you!"

"You better have a damn good explanation." There's the anger I've been waiting for.

I heard mumbling on the other line. I faintly heard a "never mind" from Edward. Pretty soon he was back.

"You have some nerve calling me like this after what you did. No word in 10 years! How could you do that to us? Especially Jasper!" His cold words seethed with anger, but I could detect relief hidden in them.

"I'll explain everything later. I'm flying out to Forks tomorrow. I should be there around noon. Can you please pick me up?" I begged.

Another long pause. I heard him sigh deeply.

"Alice, I don't know why I'm doing this. But I'll be there." His words were softer.

I breathed a long sigh of relief. "Thank you, Edward."

"Where have you been? You have no idea how much you screwed everything up. You missed everything! We all thought you were dead!"

I winced. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"I'm not the one to be apologising to."

What did that mean?

"What do you mean, Edward?" I asked.

Another pause.

"You'll find out tomorrow." His tone was grave, which ignited a spark of fear. Oh God, what the hell did I do?

"I know I screwed up. I know I should've called when I found out but I just couldn't. I couldn't burden you all and I couldn't let Jasper throw away everything he dreamed of and worked for." I revealed a little more than I wanted to.

It was his turn to feel confused. "What are you talking about?"

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me. "You'll find out tomorrow." I repeated his words.

Silence.

"Well I should start packing. I'll see you tomorrow and I will be at the high school reunion." I said in attempt to end the phone call.

"Okay, and Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that you're not dead." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"So am I." I joked.

"Goodbye." We both said.

The line went dead. **[hey that rhymed!]**

I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall. I knocked on Gabby's door.

"Come in!"

I walked in to burst out laughing. She had already piled all of her clothes in one suitcase and was sitting on it, legs crossed.

"Wow you must be excited."

She bounced up and down on her suitcase. "I am!"

I giggled. "I'm going to call over to the airlines and get our tickets. We'll leave bright and early tomorrow."

"Okay, mommy."

I smiled and exited her room. I made my way down the hall and into the kitchen where our only house phone was. I dialed the airport and quickly ordered and payed for the two tickets over the phone. The lady said that the tickets will be waiting for us tomorrow. The plane leaves at 6 in the morning.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. I absentmindedly made a macaroni and cheese dinner while Jasper flooded my every thought. Both of us went to bed at a decent hour to get a good nights sleep. But I kept tossing and turning, not being able to find a comfortable spot. What will tomorrow bring? I have no idea. But it'll give me peace at mind.

**i think thatll be a good place to stop. plz review! i need opinions!**


	3. Stomach Knots

**hey! new chapter! yay!**

**ive got a lot of ideas for this part of the story and im not sure which ones to use. so it might take a few days for the next chapter to be up. sorry :[**

Alice POV

_Beep Beep Beep Beep!_

"Ugh!" I groaned.

I rolled over, smashed my pillow over my head, and pounded on my alarm clock on my nightstand to shut it up. I layed there for several minutes, pillow over my face, gradually waking myself up. Today was the day that my secrets would be revealed. My stomach was an uncomfortable mess of knots as the nerves took over me. But some part of myself was excited.

I couldn't wait to see my family and everyone again. But the answering questions part I could wait for. I preferably didn't want that part to happen, but I had to in order to be forgiven, which I know won't come very easily. Especially to Rosalie. She was always a hot head.

I removed the pillow from my face and turned my head over to look at the clock. The crimson blurs started to take shape. _4:38. _

No one should be up this early.

I dragged my lazy ass out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like hell. My hair was in disarray going in every direction around my head, my eyes had dark circles under them, remnants of my eye makeup from last night were smeared, and my skin was ghostly pale. But it always it. It's very hard for me to tan.

I turned the sink on and splashed ice cold water on my face to wake myself up. It worked as I winced from the uncomfortable coldness. I slid out of my pajamas and hopped into the shower. The let the hot water run on my back for over ten minutes before washing and conditioning my hair and scrubbing my body.

I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a nearby towel. Then I quietly walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway as a rush of cold air met my wet body. It was dark but I was able to make out large shapes, indicating doors and picture frames. I came up to Gabby's door and quietly opened it and sneaked in.

The sheets and blankets were a mess all over the bed with Gabby's form on top of them. I smiled to myself and walked over to my sleeping daughter. I bent down by her twin-sized bed and reached over and gently shook her shoulder.

"Gabby? Sweety? It's time to get up."

Like me, she groaned in frustration and slammed her pillow on her head. I giggled and shook her again.

"Come on, Gabby. Don't you want to see your family for the first time?" I asked.

"Go away." she mumbled, sleepily.

I smirked evilly as an idea came to me. I quickly ran over to her desk and grabbed her scissors then opened her closet and grabbed her favorite blue summer dress.

"If you don't get up, I'll take these scissors to your favorite dress." I snipped the scissors loud enough for her to hear.

She immediately bolted up, ran over to me, and pounced on me, knocking me down on the floor with her on top of me. She quickly snatched the scissors from my hands.

"Don't threat the dress! Or else!" She threatened with a mock serious expression on her face.

She couldn't keep a straight face as we both erupted into a giggle fit. She climbed off of me and held out her hand.

"Sorry, mommy." She choked out between her laughs.

I grabbed her hand and she helped me up with one hand, since my other was holding the towel to my body.

"Thank you. Now go get dressed. We'll leave in a half hour."

She nodded and ran straight into the other bathroom. I walked back to my room and picked out simple clothes from my closet and made my way back into my bathroom. I dried off my body the best I could and slipped on a pair of black sweat pants with the word dance in white letters going down my left leg. I threw a plain white tank top and turned to the mirror.

I brushed out my short hair and styled it to my famous spikes flipping out at the tips. Once I was satisfied with my hair, I powdered my face and applied a little bit of eye liner and mascara, glossed my lips, then brushed my teeth and put on deodorant. I took one last look at my reflection then walked out and into my bedroom. I slipped on a pair of Old Navy white flip flops then headed to Gabby's bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Gabby, are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little." Was her muffled reply.

I headed into the kitchen and pulled out two chocolate chip chewy granola bars from the pantry and stuffed them into my purse.

"Mom?" Gabby yelled from the bathroom.

I tiredly walked over and through the doorway to see Gabrielle standing there in pink sweats and a white tank top. Her curls were messy around her face.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you do my hair?" she asked.

I laughed. "Sure honey. What style?"

She thought it over for a minute. "Just a high pony tail with a few curly strands hanging down."

I smiled and grabbed a pony tail. She turned around and I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled it up into a pony tail at the top off her head. She then turned around to face me and I plucked a few strands from it.

I smiled larger. "There you go."

She turned back to the mirror and her smile reflected my own. "It's perfect mommy! Thank you!" She jumped up and hugged me.

I giggled and kissed the top of her head. "Are you ready?" I asked.

She slid down and nodded. "Yup."

"Okay, honey. Go and get your suitcase."

She obeyed and ran off.

I walked over to my room and grabbed my one huge purple suitcase and rolled it to the front door. I walked up to the kitchen counter and grabbed my purse and keys. Gabrielle was already at the door, bouncing with excitement. I laughed.

"If you get any more excited, you'll explode, Gabby!"

She laughed along and we walked out the door and into the garage. We slid into my yellow Porsche, backed out of the garage, and zoomed off.

I don't know how me made it in time. It was exactly 5:50 when we pulled into the airport parking lot. Gabby and I pulled our suitcases out and ran inside to the lady at the counter.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen. My tickets should be here."

"I need to see some I.D please, ma'am." she replied.

I pulled out my driver's license and once she was satisfied, I dropped it back into my purse. She handed me the two tickets and pointed in the direction of where we were supposed to go. And me and Gabby took off like a bullet again, not wanting to miss our flight.

For being an airport in the center of New York, it wasn't very busy. There were only a few people in the waiting area. We handed our tickets to another employee and she guided us to the entrance of the plane. We boarded and quickly found our seats with not a minute to spare. It was exactly 6 am.

"Thank you for choosing one of New York's international airlines. We ask that you be seated while the plane is taking off and buckle your seat belts. Once safely in the air, you may unbuckle and walk around. We should arrive at our destination in roughly 6 hours." The pilot said over the intercom.

The plane started ascending.

There was no turning back now.

**[i so wanted to stop here. but thats just too mean]**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Please buckle your seat belts. The plane is about to land." announced the pilot.

I clicked in Gabby's seat belt, then my own. She was sound asleep.

I didn't sleep a wink. The butterflies in my stomach made it impossible for me to. In a few minutes, I would see my brother again. A small smile crept upon my face.

I felt the plane descending and I looked out the window. From the air, the airport didn't look that much different. I turned my body over to look over at Gabrielle. Her seat was reclined a little bit, her eyes were shut, and her mouth was slightly open. I giggled. She was so beautiful.

I gently shook her awake. She slowly opened her eye lids, yawned, and looked up at me.

"We're here, baby."

Her mouth grew into a large smile, showing all her teeth.

Before I knew it, the stewardess told us to get our bags and exit the plane. I reached above me and grabbed both suitcases and gave Gabby hers. We sat up and started to walk off the plane, our suitcases rolling behind us. We exited the boarding hallway and into the crowd of people. My eyes searched for the familiar bronze wind-swept mess of hair that was my brother.

Finally, I spotted him.

Time has done him good. He was tall, but not too tall, toned, and his facial features were more manly than teenage boy. Our eyes met and his face grew into a smile of pure happiness. Hopefully, he'll forgive me easily.

After a moment of just looking at each other, my legs started to move towards him in a fast run. He held his arms out and I flew into them and hugged him tightly.

"Edward!" I shrieked.

His arms tightened around me. "Alice, I've missed you so much."

Then a few tears started to fall from my eyes. He was here. I was here. I was on my way to getting my life back.

We pulled away and he used his thumbs to wipe away my traitorous tears.

"So, can you explain to me now what the hell happened 10 years ago?" his tone displayed anger, which I expected.

I nodded and turned around to Gabby, who stood a few feet away from us.

"Come here, sweety."

She walked over, shyly, her suitcase rolling behind her. That was her Jasper personality trait. She was so shy meeting new people, but about five minutes of knowing them, she's back to her bubbly, rambling self.

"Gabby, this is my brother Edward." I motioned towards him, then locked eyes with him. "Edward, this is Gabrielle. She's my daughter."

Edward's eyes grew wide as the wheels in his head started turning.

"She looks a lot like-"

I cut him off. "She's the spitting image of her father." I nodded, verifying that she was Jasper's.

Edward smiled brightly as he bent down to Gabby's level. Being polite, she placed her hand in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you, uncle Edward." she muttered still shy.

He grasped her hand and pulled her to his chest.

"Gabrielle. What a beautiful name." He complimented.

I smiled as Gabby pulled away. "Call me Gabby. My mom's the only one who calls me Gabrielle and that's only when she's really mad at me or when she introduces me to new people. It's kind of annoying when people call me Gabrielle. It's way too fancy. But some people insist on calling me Gabrielle cause that was my God-given name but I like Gabby better." And cue the Alice side of her.

Edward let out a loud chuckle. "Yeah, she's definitely your kid, Alice."

I giggled as Edward stood up.

"We need to talk." He said seriously. I could see the confusion and anger in his eyes.

I nodded. "I know. But let's get going. I'll explain when we get to the house."

And with that, Edward lead me and Gabby out the doors and to his car.

**im too tired to write anymore. reviews are awesome and make me smile! :]**

***hint hint hint***


	4. Half of the Story

**hey my awesomely fantastic readers! i just got back from a walk with my best friend..and im exhausted! cuz she decides to yell "heeeey!" and wave at every passing car. one of them is filled with guys [very hot ones i might add ;P] and when she does that, they turn around and start to follow us. and yellin back at us. being the stupid people we were, we high tailed it out of there and got lost lmao**

**luckily we found our way home**

**enough of my random rambling**

Alice POV

The ride to Edward's house was silent and tense. You could cut the tension with a butter knife. If Gabby wasn't in the backseat, Edward would be chewing into me at this very moment. But we both knew that we didn't want to have that discussion in front of her. I could feel Edward sneaking glances at me, but I kept my gaze forward, watching the trees and houses pass by.

From what I've seen so far, Forks had grew quite a bit. There were blocks of houses on what used to be the outskirts of town. And if possible, Forks was greener. One thing didn't change though; it was still the cloudiest place on earth.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality about fifteen minutes, we pulled up to a small stone house. The walls were paved with large gray stones and the path that lead up to the glazed wooden door was made of cemented pebbles of all shapes, sizes, and colors. It wasn't a large house, but wasn't small either. It was perfect for Bella and Edward.

And that's when it hit me.

_Bella_

I definitely did not want to face her right now. Edward is all I can take at this moment. I didn't want her anger thrown at me too. Edward's will be enough. Frantically, I turned around in my seat to face Edward.

"Is Bella home?" I asked, a little too desperate.

He must have seen the panic in my eyes. He shook his head. "Nope. She's at work now."

"What does she do?" I inquired.

He smiled in adoration, thinking of his Bella. "She owns Forks' only bookstore. You know her. She can't put down any book she comes across."

He and I both started laughing softly.

"She's also an author. Three of her books got published and she's working on the fourth." he stated, proudly.

My eyebrows shot up. "Really? That's wonderful! Are they any good?"

Edward chuckled. "They are very good; better than _Wuthering Heights _or any other book she's read."

I turned around to face the backseat, wondering what Gabby was up to. She was unusually quiet; probably from the intensity of the situation.

I gave her a soft smile and she returned it. Edward's silver Volvo came to a quiet halt and Edward and I opened our car doors. I opened Gabby's door and she hopped out. We followed Edward inside.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The floors were hardwood and glazed over, giving an elegant shine to it. The living room was carpeted with white shag with a few couches and a flat screen hung on the wall. There were several pictures hanging on the walls. Most were of Bella and Edward. Some were of Emmett and Rosalie with Bella and Edward. Then there was one of all of us, including me, the day before graduation, partying at Rosalie and Jasper's house.

There was also a piano in the corner; a sleek black baby grand; the keys white as pearl.

"Do you still play?" I asked.

From the corner of my eye, he nodded. "Everyday."

I walked over to Gabby.

"Sweety, why don't you turn on the TV and give Edward and I a little time to talk?"

"Okay, mommy." She nodded and ran over to the couch and grabbed the remote.

I turned towards Edward and followed him into the kitchen. He opened the refridgerator and started digging in it.

"Would you like something to drink, Alice?"

I thought for a moment. "Just a glass of water is fine."

He poured me a glass and handed it over. I took a sip, savoring the cold liquid in my mouth, trying to buy a little time. How should I start this? _Hmm..let see. Well I got to New York, found out I was pregnant, and cut all ties cause some stupid, crazy bitch told me it was for the best. But that bitch was me. But I'm back now, so everything can go back to being hunky dory! _Yeah, that would go ever real well. I swallowed the water, loving the feeling of it sliding down my throat.

Edward cleared his throat. "Stop stalling, Alice, and start explaining."

I took a deep breath and looked up into his emerald eyes. He got Carlisle's piercing emerald eyes while I got Esme's golden brown ones. The emerald color was much prettier.

"After graduation, Jasper took me back home. I was crying and he was comforting me, telling me that things will be alright; that nothing will change even though we'll be in different areas of the country; that we'll still be together. I lost my virginity to him that day." I smiled at the memory.

Edward nodded, urging me to go on. "Well, I got to New York early the next morning, like around 4. I moved into an apartment I rented a few months before. All my stuff was already there. The next week, I started fashion school and every day I'd email and text Jasper. A few weeks after I arrived while I was studying for a big exam, I was looking for a washcloth in the bathroom and I noticed my box of tampons that I haven't opened yet."

"That's when it dawned on me and I started counting. I was about four weeks late. I immediately bought a pregnancy test and confirmed my suspicions. I was pregnant."

I paused and took another deep breath. "I was about to call Jasper when I got to thinking. Going into the army was his dream and I know he worked hard for it. If I told him about our baby, he would give all of that up just to be with me. I couldn't let him do that and I couldn't be so selfish." A few tears escaped my eyes and slid down my face.

"You have no idea how hard it was to ignore every email and text he sent; that anyone sent. A few weeks passed and his calls were getting a little frantic because I wasn't answering. He stopped trying to contact me after a year and everyone soon followed. No one tries to call me anymore. When I found out I was pregnant, I couldn't go to mom and dad either. Or you and Bella. Or even Emmett and Rosalie. I couldn't burden them with that."

More tears slid down my face. That was all I was going to tell him. I edited a lot so he wouldn't have to see how much I truly suffered from my decision. I'm not proud of the mistakes I made after that. Edward was watching me the whole time, understanding filling his face. He walked over and cradled me to his chest.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry!" I sobbed.

He rocked me back and forth, murmuring words of comfort.

After a few minutes, I calmed down enough to talk.

"So now you know." I whimpered.

He started stroking my hair. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. But keeping Gabrielle from Jasper and not talking to him was not the best thing. Trust me, Alice. You didn't see him. You didn't see how much he suffered without you. I can't even explain it."

An enormous ton of guilt suddenly dropped on top of me. I needed to talk to Jasper. If he was still here.

"Is Jasper still here?" I asked, in a brittle voice.

Edward nodded. "He moved back here about three years ago. Alice, you need to talk to him. For god's sake, he doesn't even know he has a beautiful daughter!" his tone was loud and angry.

"I will! I will talk to him! Just, not right now; not today. Talking to you is enough for one day." I buried my face in his chest.

He kissed the top of my head. "I understand. I won't say anything to anyone about you being here. Tell them when you're ready."

I sighed. "Thanks, Eddie."

I felt him smirk. "You're welcome, Ali."

When we were younger, I was the only one allowed to call him Eddie and get away with it. Except Bella. And he's the only one who could get away with calling me Ali, except Jasper. I never really liked the nickname Ali, but it grew on me.

I smiled. Edward looked over at the clock.

"Bella will be here in about fifteen minutes. Do you want to stay here or do you want me to drop you off at a hotel?"

"Hotel." I answered immediately.

He nodded and we both walked back into the living room. I wiped my tears away and fanned my face to make it less hot and less noticeable that I was crying. Gabby was watching _Hannah Montana. _I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I never liked Hannah Montana. But she's in love with that show so I have to deal with hearing _The Best of Both Worlds _every day.

"Gabby, we're leaving."

She flipped a switch on the remote and the TV shut off.

"Okay!" she replied cheerfully, but suddenly frowned. "Mommy, are you okay?"

I smiled. "It's nothing you should worry about, baby."

She nodded and all of us went out the door and loaded into the Volvo. Edward started driving to one of the only motels in Forks. Only five minutes away, we were there pretty fast. The lit-up sign glared at us: _Ida's Inn. _It was run by a nice, elderly woman named Ida Franks. Ida gave me my first job in high school as a bus girl for the attached cafe she had.

Gabby and I hopped out of the car and went to the trunk to find that Edward had already taken our suitcases out. As I reached for mine, he turned away and headed into the building. I rolled my eyes; always a gentleman. Much like Jasper.

The small silver bell on top of the door dinged when we walked in. Immediately, Ida walked into the lobby. She was a plump graying woman wearing a long black pencil skirt and a white blouse. Her glasses hung dangerously low on her nose.

"Alice!"

She ran over to hug me. I smiled as she let go and looked be over.

"My how you've grown! Who is this beautiful young woman standing before me?"

I giggled. "It's good to see you Ida. I see this old place is still running."

"Yes. It has good, respectable business. And Edward!"

She gave Edward a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Since when did you turn into this handsome, fine young man." gushed Ida.

He chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Ida."

"We have to catch up. I haven't seen you two in so long. But I'm guessing you need a room." She accused.

I nodded. "Yup."

"Follow me."

Edward, Gabby, and I followed Ida into the elevator and we went up two floors. The elevator dinged and we were let off. We walked down the long hallways and Ida stopped at _23B_ and handed me a key.

"Have a pleasant stay." And she waddled a way.

I giggled. Good old Ida.

I unlocked the door and Edward set our suitcases on one of the two beds. He walked back over to us.

"Well, I better take off. Bella will be wondering where I went. Goodbye Gabby." He bent down and kissed her cheek. Then stood up to me. "I'll see you later, Ali." We hugged and he kissed the top of my head.

"Bye Edward."

And with that, he left.

**if it seems like i was rushing at the end, im sorry. i am in a rush lol but i wanted to post this.**

**not the best chapter. but at least you know the basics of alice's story. but no the whole thing.....yet :]**

**review plz! let me know what you think**


	5. Shower Tears

**hey my awesome wonderful amazing readers! ive gotten a few ideas from a few people so i think im gonna try some out. idk if i'll put it in this chapter tho. im just kinda wingin this one. **

**and btw, sorry that this chapter's a little late. i started writing like 4 days ago, but school and work became a hand full so i had to take care of that lol**

**enjoy!**

Alice POV

The hot water felt amazing on my back. But it did nothing to settle the nerves. The reunion was tonight. Edward just dropped Gabrielle and I off at our motel and I just hopped into the shower.

The reunion was tonight.

No matter how many times I thought and said it, the impact of it didn't decrease. Tonight, I was going to see Jasper again. After 10 long years, I was going to see my reason for existing and breathing again. I knew when he would see me tonight that he wouldn't welcome me with open arms. He's not stupid enough to do that. But I still could hope, right?

I took a long, needed, deep breath. My stomach had twisted into an intricate design of uncomfortable knots again. I wanted to scream from all the pressure I felt. But I couldn't.

Instead, I let the built up of tears fall. The shower is the only safe place where I could cry and not be discovered. Gabrielle knew me too well and would always catch me when I cried. But the shower is one of the only places where I could cry alone, even if she was in the house.

I cried for four reasons.

For me. My tears was my frustration and agony from being alone those long years, without my other half. Going through pregnancy without him by my side and giving birth. The pain without him there added to everything else. I cried for my stupid decision of leaving him with no explanation.

For Gabrielle. No child should be put through what she has. She grew up without a father, without half of her family, and even though she says she's okay, I know that she cries at night. Every night. I hear it. I cried for all the pain I've put her through.

For my parents, brother, and best friends. I can't imagine what they must be feeling. I disappeared, no word to any of them. They lost a daughter and sister. I cried for their loss. I'm not the same person I was back then.

And last, but not least, I cried for Jasper. I can't even begin to comprehend what I put him through.

And I left it at that. I didn't want to think too much into what Jasper has gone through. I wanted him to tell me. I didn't want to guess. If I did, I would just assume the worst.

I don't know how long I stood there, hot water pounding on my back with my never ending tears streaming down my face. I kept my sobs quiet, so I wouldn't worry Gabby.

Finally, I turned the knob to shut the water off. I let out a deep breath and covered myself with a towel. I grabbed the complimentary hair dryer and started to dry my hair.

Gabrielle POV

I heard the shower turn on in Mom's room so I walked over to the couch and plopped down, grabbing the remote. I turned on the TV and flipped through channels, trying to find Disney Channel.

Channels were so weird in different states. Why can't they just be on one channel? That would make it easier for everyone. Finally I found it, just as Hannah Montana started. I squealed in joy. I love this show!

I hopped off the couch and danced and sang along to the theme song.

"You get the beeeeest of both worlds! Chill it out, take it slow! Then you rock out the show! You get the beeeeest of both worlds! Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds!"

I giggled and my laugh rang through the room. I jumped back down on the couch and thats when I heard it. It was the sound that I'm no stranger to. I muted the TV and listened to confirm my suspicions.

The shower didn't diminish the sounds of my mother's crying.

She didn't know that I knew she cried in the shower. I would catch her if she was in her room, trying to be the good daughter and make her feel better, but I knew all she needed was privacy.

But still, the sound of her crying broke my heart.

Tonight had her all stressed out and it hurt me to see her that way. A single tear escaped my eye and slid down my cheek as I stared at the bathroom door, knowing that my mother was slowly breaking inside.

I hated knowing that she was in pain. I hated that the reunion was tonight.

But I hoped with all my heart and soul that tonight would go good. I wanted to meet my father more than anything in the world! The kids at school tease me because I was the only one in my class that couldn't go up in front of the class and tell them what my daddy did. I honestly didn't know.

I don't know anything about him. Only his first name. Jasper.

I hope mommy and daddy will get back together tonight.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, staring at the door, drowning in my thoughts, but pretty soon, the door opened, revealing my beautiful mother, dressed and ready to go for the night that will change both of our lives.

**[again, i was so tempted to stop here, but then the chapter would be way too short! idk about you guys, but i hate short chapters]**

She was dressed in a white strapless, knee-length dress with a flared a-line skirt with a black ribbon bow tied around her waist. Her hair was in an elegant curls that framed her face instead of her usual spikes. She wore clear heels with a black ribbon that tied over the top of her feet. She applied little makeup, only accenting her eyes and cheeks. **[pic on profile]**

I smiled and ran to her. I jumped up and threw my arms around her.

"You look beautiful mommy!" I squealed.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you baby."

She kissed the top of my head.

She carefully let me slide down. She bent down so she was eye level with me and ruffled my hair.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" She asked, seriously.

I rolled my eyes. Mothers are so protective. "Yes, Mom. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" she arched her eye brow.

I giggled. "Yes! Now go and knock their socks off by showing how beautiful and sexy you have become!"

She stared, dumbfounded. Yeah, I like using the word sexy. I guess I never said it in front of her.

I laughed at her and pushed her towards the door. She quickly grabbed her purse.

"Okay, so you know my number. Call if you need anything or if there's an emergency or if you want me to come home. Cause I will!" She kept babbling.

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah yeah yeah. I know mommy! Stop stalling!"

Finally I pushed her out the door and closed it roughly, locking it so she couldn't get back in.

"Goodbye, sweety! I love you!" She called from the other side of the door.

"Bye mommy! Love you too!" I hollered back.

My back was pressed against the door as I slid down it and sat right in front of it. I exhaled the large breath I was holding in. I hope tonight will go good! If it doesn't, I just don't know what I'd do.

Alice POV

I sighed as the door shut in my face. No more stalling. I turned around and started to walk down the stairs to the lobby.

"Have a good night dear!" Ida exclaimed.

I smiled and mumbled a thanks.

The high school wasn't far from here. Just a five minute walk. I didn't bring my car so that's what I would have to do.

The walk wasn't silent for very long as my phone started ringing.

_You get the beeeeest of both worlds! Chill it out, take it slow. Then you rock out the show! You get the bee-_

I rolled my eyes.

_Gabby_

I flipped open my phone to see that I had one text from Edward.

_Hey, Ali._

_Just wanted to wish you good luck tonight._

_I hope everything works out._

_Love, Eddie._

I smiled. I would need all the luck I could get.

**okay, so that wraps up this chapter.**

**plz review! love it? hate it?**


	6. Reunion

**hello! im back with another update! **

**so i had homecoming a few nights ago. it was AMAZING! i gotta dance with a certain boy i've been eyeing ;] lol and me and my friends sucked helium from a few balloons. ive never done that before. it made me sound all chipmunky lol it was awesome!**

**on the downside, the cafe that i work at is getting bought out by some other guy and i have to re-apply in for my job which i think is really stupid. **

**AND im starting to see one of my best friends as the bitch she really is. so my life's not that great at the moment.**

**so enough of my boring life rambling, back to the story!**

Alice POV

The high school came into my view as each step closer to it became harder and harder. My body didn't want to face them tonight; it didn't want to face _him _tonight. It was screaming at me to turn around and hide under a rock forever. But my brain was yelling at me too, drowning out my body's screams, telling me to face my fears and that it could be the best thing that would ever happen to me.

But I wouldn't know unless I gave it a shot.

Instead of thinking about what was to come, I focused on my breathing and walking.

_Breathe in. _Left Foot. _Breathe out. _Right foot.

I felt sick, like I wanted to puke all of my guts out right here on the side of the road. I shook the thought from my head and realized I was at the front doors.

I slowly placed my hand on the door handles and paused. I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath, trying to calm all of the nerves and emotions I've built up for the past ten years.

"Okay, on three, Alice." I told myself.

"One."

My grip on the handle tightened and so did my stomach knots.

"Two."

I turned the handle, hearing the soft click.

I opened my eyes. "Three."

I pushed the door open.

There were only a few people in the hallway, standing by a sign that said _Forks 10 year 1999 High School Reunion _and an arrow pointing to the gym. I quickly glanced at my phone to check the time. _7:15_

I could hear the roar of people talking as I got closer. One of the people huddled by the sign looked over at me and smiled. He was a balding, short man with a beer belly. He looked to be in his late 40s and his glasses were perched dangerously at the tip of his nose. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Good evening! I'm Mark Peterson, the current Forks High principal. And who is the beautiful young lady that stands before me?" His voice was squeaky too.

I giggled. "I'm Alice Cullen. I'm here for the reunion."

"You can't be ten years out of high school already! You don't look a day over 21!"

I giggled. I got that a lot. I don't look 27. "Thank you, Mr. Peterson."

We exchanged goodbyes as I entered the gym.

There were many circular tables lining the gym walls. The middle was set up like a dance floor with a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, casting twirling lights while music filled the speakers. Many people were dancing and talking and laughing either on the dance floor or at the tables. At the front of the gym was an large oblong table cascaded with different foods and drinks.

My eyes wandered around the gym, trying to spot any of my best... used-to-be best friends, having no luck whatsoever.

"Alice?"

I froze and turned around to the person who called me. I relaxed as soon as I saw it was only Angela Weber. She was one of the nicest people I've ever known.

"Angela!" I squealed and threw my arms around her. She hesitantly hugged me back.

I pulled away, taking in her questioning look. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about? I'm not dead."

She just shook her head and smiled brightly. "Forget it. It's great to see you!"

We engaged in another hug, but it didn't last long as what I assumed was her husband came up and asked to take her for awhile. I saw him take her to the dance floor as a slow song came on.

I smiled, watching them dance. I felt a pang of jealousy, wishing that that could be me and Jasper. I shook that thought away, knowing that it wouldn't be possible. I sighed and started walking over to the food and refreshment table, suddenly desperate for a little wine. I poured myself a glass and sipped it, trying to look sophisticated. I really never did like wine, but for some reason, I had to fill my system with a little bit of alcohol.

"Alice?!" someone whispered-screeched behind me.

I froze again, the hair on the back of my neck standing up. I knew that voice, who could forget it?

I turned around to see a very pregnant, completely shocked Rosalie standing next and arms linked with an equally as shocked Emmett. If even possible, Rosalie looked even more beautiful. Her blonde hair flew down her back in curls and she had that pregnant glow. Pregnancy didn't do her bad at all. Emmett looked fairly the same, maybe a little more toned.

"Rose? Emmett?" I looked between their faces.

They were silent for a minute, then Rosalie's expression grew into pure anger and irritation. She waddled **[yes, waddled. picture a woman who's 8 months pregnant] **up to me and slapped me hard on my left cheek. The sound of the slap rang through the gym like it was in front of a microphone, echoing.

"You have some nerve coming back here after what you did to us!" She seethed.

My fingers touched my left cheek gently, the pain still there. I deserved this. I deserved much more than this.

"Rose, I-" I wasn't able to finish as her hand came up with more momentum and slapped me hard again across my right cheek, making me stumble back. Just from the sting of it, I could tell it was blood red. I winced from the pain.

"How the hell could you do that to us?! We were best friends, remember?! Or did you find new ones to replace us?"

"Rose, I-" I tried again, but this time Emmett held Rosalie back as she dove in for another slap.

"Calm down, Rose! You need to keep your blood pressure down!" He said in a stern voice.

I silently thanked Emmett.

"I will not calm down!" People were starting to stare and whisper. Just like high school. "Alice, how could you leave Jasper?! You have no idea what you did to him! You killed him! He was never the same! He tried to commit suicide multiple times just because he couldn't live without you!"

Each word was like a punch in the stomach from Mike Tyson. I felt sicker with each passing millisecond.

_I _killed Jasper? He tried to kill himself for _me? _For some stupid girl who made the worst mistake possible?

I felt tears prick my eyes.

"And now you come back as if nothing happened?! I should kill you for what you put my brother through!" She continued.

"Rosalie, I didn't mean to. I had no idea that would happen." I tried to explain in a small voice.

"Oh, but it did Alice." Her cold words were acid as my stomach twisted and turned.

"Is..-" I paused. "He isn't-" My voice wavering with sobs threatening to rip through me.

"No, he's not dead, thank God. We found him in time, but he might as well have been dead. He didn't smile, he didn't laugh. He dropped out of the military because everything he did reminded him of _you._"

She huffed and walked away, steaming. Emmett turned towards me.

"If it was under different circumstances, I'd say that it's great to see you. But as Rosalie explained, you have a mess you need to make right. And I am sorry for Rose assaulting you."

He turned around to follow but paused and looked back at me with a sad smile gracing his lips. "I'm glad you're not dead." And with that, he followed Rosalie out.

I stood there dumbfounded, flabbergasted, any other word that sounded stupid. Why did everybody think I was dead?

But I couldn't worry about that now. I didn't mean for Jasper to go to such extremes for me. Granted, I'd do the same thing if I found out he was dead, but still. I felt the tears slide down my cheeks as the room became much too small and I became claustrophobic. I started hypervenilating. Jasper would've been dead because of _me_. Even I hated myself right now. How could I do that to him?

I had to get out of here before I broke down. So I started running, as fast as my short legs could carry me, out the gym. I was aiming for the door when I slammed into something. No, not something. Some_one. _I toppled over the person and I landed on top.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" My voice was no more than a whisper, as I climbed off the person and helped him/her up.

That's when I heard it.

"That's okay, ma'am." I knew that southern accent.

My heart dropped as I looked up at the man who I was still completely and irrevocably in love with. His eyes grew wide as he realized who smashed into him.

"Jasper?" I croaked, not trusting my voice.

"Alice?"

**okay, please dont kill me for stopping there!!**

**i'm too tired to write anymore.**

**BUT the next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after so the wait won't be long ^_^**

**like it? hate it?**

**you + review = :D:D**


	7. Hallway Memories

**hey my awesome, wonderful readers! i am sooo sorry that i ended the last chapter with a cliffy and EVEN MORE SORRY that it took me over 3 weeks to update. i had some stuff to deal with at home, i had 4 papers due within the span of 2 days, got depressed cuz my sis is getting rid of her adorable cat, helping her move, stuff like that lol**

**and then i caught the flu [not swine thank god] and was home from school for a whole week doing nothing but sleeping and resting. i wasnt allowed on the computer to update so im really sorry again!**

**AND i kept telling myself to get on and update but my lazy body has a mind of its own :P**

**but enough of my stalling!**

Alice POV

We stared at each other for who knows how long. I took in every detail of his appearance, fearing that it may be the last time I see him, depending on how this night will go.

He had gotten taller; he still towered above me at what looked like 6 feet 6 inches. He had on black slacks with a white silk shirt that didn't hide how toned and muscular he was. I almost drooled at the sight. His hair was the same shade and a little shorter than his usual shaggy. I saved his eyes for last. They were still the most piercing sapphire blue eyes I have ever seen. I could stare into them for an eternity and it still wouldn't be enough.

His eyes never left my face as well.

"Jasper.." I repeated, my voice still soft.

He lifted his hand to my face and touched my cheek gently, as if figuring out if I was real or some kind of dream or hallucination. I leaned into his touch involuntarily.

My eyes wandered down his hand and settled on his wrist. What I saw made my heart stop in place. Three thin pinkish white lines were slashed across his main veins in his wrist.

_Scars._

I gasped and momentarily looked down at my own wrists.

_We match. _I thought as I stared at my own pinkish white horizontal scars.

I looked back up just in time for Jasper to snatch his hand away and rub his wrists, as if I burned him. He continued to stare at me as different emotions flickered through his eyes. I hoped that he didn't spot my scars.

"Umm.." I stuttered awkwardly, getting slightly uncomfortable under his intense stare.

"We need to talk." He finally spoke. It sounded like he forced his words to come out though.

I sighed and nodded, knowing this moment had to come sometime. "I know."

It suddenly dawned on me that we were still in the middle of the hallway with several people staring at us, entertained looks plastered over their faces. I recognized one of them to be Jessica Stanley, our school's worst gossip queen. And just like high school, started whispering to some guy standing with her, probably filling him in on our situation.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Just like high school." I tried looking anywhere but Jasper.

I heard him chuckle dryly, like his heart wasn't into his laugh. He reached out and grabbed my upper arm.

"Let's find somewhere to talk." He stated as he started leading me through different hallways.

As we passed classrooms and lockers, memories started flooding through my mind, happily reminiscing.

_I threw all my textbooks into my locker and slammed the locker door. I groaned and smashed my head repeatedly against it in frustration. Somewhere in my series of head bangs, I felt a hand replace the hard locker metal. _

_I stopped and looked up to see my own personal shining sun, smiling down at me._

_"What? The locker not big enough for your back up outfits and back up outfits for the back up outfits?" _

_I rolled my eyes and laughed. What? You've got to be prepared for the unknown._

_"Very funny Jazz. But that's not the reason."_

_His smile faltered. He swung his arm around my shoulders as we started to walk down the hallway._

_"Ali, what's wrong?"_

_I rolled my eyes again. "You know I hate that name."_

_Jasper smirked. "You don't hate it. You're just stubborn. Would you rather me call you one of Emmett's pet names for you? Midget? The long lost twin sister of the lollipop guild?" _

_I groaned. Stupid Emmett. Those names were annoying, but it did get me to smile. _

_"Okay, Ali's fine."_

_"So stop dancing around the subject. What's wrong?" concern dripping from his words._

_He stopped me and backed me up against the lockers. I hadn't realized that the bell already rang and we were late to class. _

_"Nothing, it's stupid." I looked away._

_He placed his hands on both sides of me._

_"Alice, look at me."_

_I couldn't deny him anything as my head reluctantly turned toward his. _

_"Nothing you do is stupid. Nothing you do will ever be stupid. Please tell me what's wrong." He begged._

_I smiled. "Just don't laugh, okay?"_

_Jasper smiled and held up his index and middle finger, side by side. _

_"Scout's honor." _

_I smirked and giggled. "Well, in gym we were playing volleyball. I spiked the ball and it accidentally hit Lauren Mallory in the head. She ended up getting knocked out and taken to the hospital. I've got detention for two weeks."_

_I giggled as the words left my mouth. It sounded pretty pathetic. I could tell Jasper was trying to keep a smile off his face. I rolled my eyes._

_"Fine. You can laugh!" _

_A huge smile broke out and his laughter rang through the hallways. I swooned. I loved the sound of his laugh. It was music to my ears; music that could never be overplayed or get tiring and old. _

_Before I knew it, his lips came crashing down on mine. He tasted like honey and chocolate; my favorite combination. Sounds gross, but believe me, it isn't. I moaned into the kiss and his tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gladly obliged as our tongues danced together, battling for domination. My hands snaked their way into his hair as one of his hands gently grabbed the back of my neck and the other was on my back, holding me in place._

_"Hey! No PDA! Hale! Cullen! Get to class!" _

_We quickly pulled apart and turned to face our biology teacher, Mr. Banner._

_"Sorry." we both mumbled at the same time and sprinted down the hallway to get to calculus._

I was pulled out of my trip down memory as Jasper stopped in an abandoned hallway and released my arm. I leaned against a random locker while he stood there and watched me, waiting.

"I don't know where to start." I honestly said.

Jasper crossed his arms. "How about you start with why the hell you ignored every call, text, email, and letter I sent." Bitterness was laced within his words, mixed with anger and confusion.

I looked down, ashamed of myself. My thoughts drifted to Gabrielle. How should I start this?

"Umm.." I stuttered and paused. I finally decided to blurt everything out and hope for the best.

"I stopped talking to you because I was preg-"

"Jasper!" A nasaly voice interupted me.

I froze as a tall blonde came walking down the hallway.

"Jasper!" She called again. Her voice made me want to rip her vocal chords out and choke her with it. It was _that _annoying. Wait a minute..I know that voice.

As the blonde came closer, I realized who she was. _Lauren Mallory. _And sure enough, it was. She was wearing a too tight purple tube top that squeezed her chest, making her cleavage evident and almost overflowing. She wore a short mini jean skirt that barely covered anything with spiky stilettos. I summarized her look in one word: _hooker. _Her presense just screamed it.

Confusion washed over me as she hooked her arm with Jasper's.

"Jazzy, I've been looking all over for you!" She hung on his arm. All I wanted to do was rip her arm off and throw it through the window. Jealousy ripped through me.

"Oh my god! Alice! Is that you?"

I faked a laugh. "Lauren! It's awesome to see you again!" You couldn't find a fatter lie. "So what are you doing here? With _Jasper?" _

Lauren looked over at Jasper, who was silent this whole time. "You didn't tell her?"

He shook his head, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but where he stood.

She broke out into a smile. "Well I guess I get to deliver the good news!"

I crunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"What news?" My eyes landed on Jasper, who was conveniently looking at the floor.

Lauren held out her left hand and my heart completely shattered. There on her fourth finger, was a huge, sparkling diamond ring.

"We're getting married!" She squealed.

**im completely exhausted so im gonna go to bed. but i wanted to post this before. so enjoy!**

**reviews make me smile!**


	8. A Bad Feeling

**hola chicas y chicos! tengo mucho hambre!**

**ya, i just did my spanish homework so im in the spanish mood lol well im on fall break so i guess i didnt need to do spanish yet lol **

**halloween is 1 day away baby!!! yeah!!!! im going to an awesome halloween party! my costume is some chick from the mafia. sounds weird, but i love the costume! it makes my legs look good lol ^_^ so i cant wait!**

**on a darker note, im completely freaked out that the world will end in 2012. pathetic? i know, very. but ughh! people keep freaking me out about it! all i want is reassurance that the world will NOT end in 2012. i dont wanna die when im 18 :[**

**well, enough of my pointless talking...**

**Alice POV**

My stomach dropped as my eyes widened. My heart completely broke in millions of small, jagged pieces. The room became way too small for me to be comfortable in. Thousands of thoughts raced through my head.

_What? WHAT?! Why did this happen?! HOW did this happen?! Lauren and Jasper?! They're not good for each other! She's a damn slut while he's the most amazing creature on this earth! He could never love a fake, plastic, slutty bitch like Lauren! Or could he?_

I wanted to scream. I wanted to punch Lauren in her ugly nose job. I wanted to scream _and _punch Lauren in her ugly nose job.

"Married?" I managed to squeak out.

Lauren just nodded her head with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face, not noticing how much pain I was in. I looked over at Jasper. He noticed my pain as misery filled his eyes.

"Yeah! In two weeks! I am so excited!" Lauren responded nasally.

She reached into her overly large gucci black purse and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to me.

"It would be amazing if you could come, Alice!"

I slowly unwrapped the letter and there it was, in fine delicate print.

_Dear Friend,_

_You are invited to the wedding of Lauren Mallory and Jasper Hale. _

_On June 30th, 2009._

_5:00 pm sharp_

_Forks United Christian Church_

_A reception immediately follows, including dinner, open bar, and a dance._

_RSVP _

It all became too much for me. The walls closed in around me and my breath caught in my chest. I couldn't breathe, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't. Jasper, the very reason for me breathing, doesn't love me. He doesn't want me. He wants Lauren. I was never good enough for him. A single, traitorous tear escaped from my eye as I looked at Jasper once more. His eyes mirrored my pain. I dropped the invitation.

Then everything went black as I gave into the alluring and welcoming darkness.

**Gabrielle POV**

My laugh rang through our motel room as Miley and Jackson Stewart engaged into another one of their sibling fights. They were so funny! My laughs turned into an eruption of giggles as they started chasing each other.

Thinking about Hannah Montanta, made me a little sad inside. I wanted a brother or sister more than anything in the world. I'd rather have a sister, but a brother would work too. I get lonely all the time at the house.

My giggles abruptly stopped as a weird feeling went through me. It was the kind of feeling that something bad has just happened. I clicked off the TV and just sat on the couch. I strained my brain in concentration. Mom was at the reunion so she shouldn't be in trouble. My eyes traveled around the room and landed on the corded motel phone.

Something told me to call her. And call her _now._

I walked over to the white, clunky phone and dialed her seven numbers. I put the phone up to my ear and waited.

One ring. No answer.

Two rings. No answer.

Three rings. No answer.

Four rings. No answer.

Five rings. No answer.

Six rings. No answer.

With each ring, the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach grew more intense.

The rings stopped as her voice mail played.

_"Hi, you've reached Alice. Sorry I wasn't able to take your call. My little monster of a daughter probably stole it since I answer my cell every time. Leave a message and I'll call you back!"_

Something was wrong. She always answers.

A loud beep sounded in the phone.

"Hi mommy. Umm...I just wanted to check up on you." I paused. "Please call me back right when you get this. Please!"

I slammed the phone down on the table. Something was very wrong. I can feel it.

"Calm down, Gabby. Don't panic. She probably just has her phone on vibrate and can't feel it." I tried calming myself down. I was unsuccessful. The feeling was still there.

I don't know how long I stood there, just thinking and staring off into deep space. I was pulled out of my trance as the motel phone rang. I shrieked in surprise. I ran over to the phone and answered.

"Mommy? Where are you? You had me so worried! I had a bad feeling that something happened to-"

"Gabrielle, it's Edward." He cut me off.

I froze. His tone told me that whatever he called me for, wasn't good.

"Edward? What can I do for you?" I asked, in a small voice.

"Sweety, you need to get down to the Forks General Hospital immediately. It's just down the road a few blocks from your motel."

My stomach twisted as my breath caught in my throat.

"Why?" I croaked out, not wanting to hear his next words.

"Alice collapsed." I could tell from his voice that he was choking back tears.

I knew something had happened. _I knew it! _I was silent for a moment as reality crashed down on me. She was in the hospital. I had to get there. I had to get there _now! _

"I'll be right there, Uncle Edward."

I slammed down the phone, not even waiting for Edward's goodbye. I ran into our room and grabbed my pink Aeropostale hoodie that matched my sweat pants. I threw it over my head, grabbed the room key off the counter, and ran out the door, locking it behind me. Not even bothering to take the elevator, I ran down the stairs, hoping that I wouldn't trip on anything on the way down.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as the seconds ticked by. My need to get to the hospital grew with each step I took. I ran out the inn and onto the dark, ebony street. I stopped briefly, trying to catch my breath. During my break, I took in my surroundings. It was very dark outside, not pitch black, but getting there. There was only one flickering street lamp across the street from where I was. The sidewalks were surrounded by dark, scary-looking trees and bushes. It was completely deserted; no one was around.

Suddenly, I heard a footstep. I gasped and turned around, finding nothing but dark shadows. My breathing picked up as ice replaced my blood. I wasn't alone. I started fast-walking through the streets, in the direction of the hospital. I couldn't see it yet.

I broke into a run as I heard footsteps getting closer and louder. My run became a sprint as I could feel someone or some_ones _getting closer and closer.

"Leave me _alone!_" I shouted, not daring to look back.

Arms wrapped around me, preventing me from moving any more. Panic rose in me as I let out a loud, blood-curdling scream, echoing through the darkness. Instantly, two hands wrapped around my mouth and neck.

A chilling voice whispered in my ear. "If you want to live, you better shut that pretty mouth of yours."

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. But being stubborn, refused to give up without a fight. I kicked and punched and tried wailing. It was only then that I realized I was outnumbered four to one.

The same creepy voice spoke again. "We warned you, girly."

One of the guys huddled around us pulled out a gun. My eyes widened in fear as he took aim at me. I shook my head as tears welled up in my eyes. I tried to scream again, but my voice no longer worked.

There was a single gunshot.

I felt huge, immense pain and saw so much blood.

And then I blacked out.

**dun dun dun!**

**mwahahahahahaha! im so evil! **

**so alice is in the hospital and gabby is......dead? or somehow alive? who knows?? [i do!]**

**a big special thanx to kyrandiana for giving me the idea!**


	9. Uprising

**mwahahahaha! i loved my little cliffy there at the end of the last chapter, didnt you guys???**

**well, im back with another update!! cheers for me!! i know ur all axiously awaiting to find out what happens to gabby and alice. and im here to tell you.....well ur just gonna have to read ^_^**

**so i had the most embarrassing thing happen to me a few days ago. i was getting my lunch in school. on my tray was salsbury steak, mashed potatoes, a roll, and a bottle of propel water. not to mention LOTS and LOTS of gravy on the steaks and mashed potatoes. I was on my way to grab a bag of chips when i tripped, causing all of my food to go flying up and all over me and the floor! i was covered head to toe in gravy!!!**

**and guess what happened next? **

**me being stupid decided to try to sprint out of the cafeteria, _try _being the key word. instead, i slipped on the gravy and landing face first into the mess i made......everyone was dying from laughter**

**even the teachers :[ meanies! but omg! it was hilarious! it was one of those "did that really just happen" moments. i was sent home and took a shower thank god! my friends are never going to let me live that down.**

**totally embarrassing. got anything better?**

**anyway, back to the story :D:D**

**Alice POV**

I was hanging in some sort of limbo. It felt like I was floating. Floating on the brink of consciousness. Floating in the ocean. I didn't know what I was floating on and I didn't care. I had already lost my will to fight and even if I wanted to, my muscles were heavy like lead and ached. I never tried moving them so I just layed still.

I felt some kind of pressure on my chest, but even that didn't make me care enough to attempt moving from my floating paradise. Paradise isn't the right word. I don't know how to explain it.

My mind refused to recall what had just happened. I couldn't think about Jasper and Lauren. Instead my brain chose to go back to some of my long, lost, locked away memories that always brought me pain to think about.

_I pulled my fairly large purple backpack over my shoulders and onto my back. My nerves were bubbling over inside of me. I turned to look into the mirror one last time before I left for school. Staring back at me was my tiny 14 almost 15 year old self, who looked even more tiny with a huge backpack slung over my back. _

_My outfit consisted of tight dark blue skinny jeans with a green V-neck blouse and a black cami underneath. Complimenting the outfit were my newly bought black Jimmy Choos. My hair that usually flowed all the way down to the middle of my back was tied up into a messy bun with a few strands plucked from it, framing my delicate face. My makeup was light, just enough mascara, eye liner, and eye shadow to make my eyes pop._

_I needed to make a good impression._

_Today was the first day of high school and I felt like I was about ready to puke from nerves and excitement. High school is where everything happens. Boys, drama, drugs, sex, lenient teachers, parties, fakers, the list goes on. And I couldn't wait to be apart of it._

_I smiled, satisfied with my reflection and ran out of my room and down the stairs. I would've made it out the door but a strong arm stopped me._

_"Whoa! Where's the fire, Ali?" _

_I rolled my eyes at my brother, Edward. He knew I very much disliked that nickname. _

_"Let go of me Edward! We're gonna be late!" I tried pulling out of his grasp, but he just held on tighter, making me feel the vibrations in his torso as he laughed at my expense._

_"Geez! Chill Alice!" He tried to hide his chuckling._

_I rolled my eyes and scoffed. How can I "chill" when high school is starting today?! Did he not know of the importance of the first day?! Ugh..boys._

_My mother's head popped around the corner and a huge grin spread across her face. She held up a small disposable camera to her eye._

_"Say cheese!" She squealed as she snapped a picture before I could even comprehend what pose I should do._

_I groaned. "I wasn't ready! I probably look horrible in it!" I whined._

_Edward chuckled. "Alice, you look fine."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Fine" wasn't exactly was I was going for. _

_Before my mother could snap another unexpected picture of me and Edward, which would probably end up on this year's Christmas card, I ran out the door and dashed onto the sidewalk. The school was about a fourth of a mile away so a car wasn't needed since my legs were in good shape. As each step brought me closer, I couldn't help but shake in excitement. I haven't seen my middle school friends since the end of 8th grade. Granted, I saw them briefly throughout the summer. Our family vacationed in the Bahamas for pretty much the whole summer. _

_Still focusing on this summer's events, I was distracted enough to not see a tall blonde guy come up fast. It only dawned on me then that I was jogging and clumsy me, crashed into him. We both landed on the hard cement with a loud thud. _

_"Ouch!" I groaned as I looked over my leg, which now had a ripped hole in the jeans and my knee was bleeding. This was NOT the time for an accident! Not now!_

_"Here, need a hand?" asked someone. _

_I looked up to see the guy I had ran into. I had been so preoccupied with my leg that I didn't notice him standing up. He was beautiful! His blonde shaggy, slightly curly hair flung in his captivating sapphire blue eyes. He was well toned, I could see that much from his wife beater. I blushed as he held out his hand. I grabbed onto it, feeling light tingles at our touch, and with his help, pulled me up so easily, almost like I was a feather._

_"I'm so sorry." I muttered, completely embarrassed._

_He just laughed. "Nah, it's okay. Besides, it looks like you got the worst of the fall." He gestured to my jeans._

_I groaned. "And these were new too."_

_Again he chuckled. I noticed a backpack slung over his shoulder._

_"Going to school?" I asked._

_He nodded and picked up my backpack that fell on the ground. I was about ready to take it from him but he swung it over his back. _

_"Wow, you are such a gentleman." I observed. _

_He smiled. "Always have been. Always will be." _

_I blushed a little bit redder. What the hell? I don't blush! _

_"I'm Alice by the way. Alice Cullen." I put out my hand._

_"Jasper Hale." He grabbed my hand and shook it, sending those foreign tingles through my hand again. _

_I smiled. Jasper. What a perfect name. _

_Then we walked to our first day of school._

My mind seemed to calm down. Why my memory chose this one, I have no idea.

Too exhausted to keep my floating semi-consciousness, I succumbed into the lurking darkness.

~*~

It could've been minutes or it could've been hours or even days before I got the will to think. I could heart people shuffling around me and a bright white light shining through my eye lids. Groaning, I struggled to flutter them open. I hissed at the sudden bright light and sheilded my eyes with my hands.

"Alice!" someone squealed.B

I reluctantly removed my hand so enable my ability to see again. Big white splotches dotted my vision as my eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light. Once my eyes were comfortable, I looked around. I was in a white hospital bed, covered with an uncomfortable white sheet. _Why do hospitals always have everything white?_I had IVs and tubes sticking in and out of me and a cast on my wrist. Surrounding my bed was Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Bella who was the one who squealed. Jasper, I saw, was in the corner, studying me carefully, as if trying to solve a difficult puzzle with no luck. I subtly looked around to see if Lauren had the nerve to come along with them. Not finding her, I sighed and looked upon the worried faces of my family.

"What happened to me?" I croaked, just noticing the dry feeling in my throat.

"Well, you collapsed at the reunion and stopped breathing. We tried CPR and everything to get you to breathe, but it was almost as if your body wasn't letting you breathe, like you didn't _want_to." Carlisle inquired.

I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion. I don't remember not breathing.

Then I eye-balled the cast on my wrist and held it up. Pain shot through my wrist as I tried to bend it. "What happened to my wrist?" I gritted my teeth as my wrist throbbed in immense pain.

My mother answered this time. "When you collapsed, you landed on your wrist and broke it, hun." Her tone was sweet and caring, just like I remembered and her eyes held nothing but worry. But they were guarded. I sighed, knowing sometime sooner or later I would have to tell them. I'd prefer the latter.

"I'm sorry." I said simply.

My mother nodded and wrapped her arms around my head, hugging it to her chest.

Suddenly, a thought hit me like a ton of bricks or a piano falling on my head like you see in the Road Runner cartoons.

_Gabrielle_

I looked around, hoping that she was here. I grew more worried as I figured out that she wasn't here in the room. She must still be at the hotel.

"Hey Edward, where's Gabby?" I asked.

Edward's eyes grew wide with panic. He covered his mouth as he checked his wristwatch.

"Oh my god. I called her hours ago, telling her to get over here. She said she'd be right over. She hasn't came."

Each word was like a knife dipped in poison was stabbing me repeatedly. My heartbeat sped noticeably up as the heart monitor went haywire. My panic rose along with my heartbeat.

"Where is she?!" I all but screamed.

Edward had already pulled out his phone and was dialing the motel number.

I looked over at the faces of my family, seeing pure confusion. But my eyes only sought Jasper's. His were confused as well, but very worried.

"Alice, who's Gabby?" asked Jasper, saying something for the first time.

I hung my head. "She's your daughter, Jasper."

I heard several different gasps, but I refused to look at anyone.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, heartbroken. This was not the way I wanted him, or anyone for that matter, to find out.

I heard Edward snap his phone shut. "Ida said she left hours ago."

My heart cracked.

"Gabby!" I screamed as tears broke through my barrier and flowed freely from my eyes. I made no effort to stop them.

**soooo...now jasper knows ^_^ too bad i didnt write his reaction mwahahahahaha!!!**

**sorry i haven't written in a few weeks. school stuff. and computer issues. but i got a laptop**

**plz plz plz plz review! :D:D**

**p.s anyone else totally psyched for New Moon coming out this week?!?! I am!!! im going to the midnight showing opening night! hahaha i'll be completely dead at school in the morning lol**


	10. AN

**im sorry to say that this isnt a chatper :[ **

**its an author's note.**

**i just wanted to let you all know that i havent died or anything. my computer crashed and right when i got it back, i had to type up a 10 page paper. so im in the middle of that right now. but dont worry!! i havent forgotten about my story!**

**i will have an update by sunday at the latest!!**

**and im really sorry for the big gap between my updates. i love you all!!**

**~allie~**


	11. Sunny D

**i had some free time so i thought i'd write another chapter! im so so so so so so SO SO SO extremely sorry for my lack of updates this past month! thank you for being so patient with me!**

**well i dumped my piece of shit boyfriend today. he cheated on me. that son of a bitch. so im not in the greatest of moods. **

**and today we had another snow day. we had snow days wednesday, thursday and today! so i was happy! but since we've reached the school's snow day limit, we have to make it up at the end of the year. damn lol**

**i want to thank you guys again! you all are the best!**

**Alice POV**

I couldn't look at anyone. My sobs racked through my body; I was shaking, uncontrollably. I could hear people yelling at me to calm down. But I didn't. I couldn't hear those voices well. It was like they were yelling at me at a distance, through a tunnel.

I felt a couple of different pairs of hands rubbing my shoulders or my back, trying to do anything to calm me down. But how could I? Something terrible has happened to my Gabby. How could they expect me to calm down?

I looked around the room, anywhere but at the faces of those who surrounded me. My eyes landed on my mother, who stood at the door frame, with tears sliding down her cheeks. She made no attempt to try to comfort me or to calm me down. And for that, I was grateful. I looked at the corner of the room where Jasper was. I had just dropped the bomb on him and this was the first time seeing his face.

His face was completely blank and void of emotion. He was thinking. His eyes were the only things that betrayed him. When we were younger, he always told me that my eyes were the window to my soul. He could always tell what I was feeling. And I was the same to him. At one look, I saw a mix of confusion and fear.

Esme, noticing me examining Jasper, cleared her throat. Surprisingly, everyone heard her and turned to stare at her.

"I think we should give Alice a minute alone with Jasper. Edward, call the police." Shockingly, her voice was calm.

Everyone glanced between Jasper and I before slowly exiting the room.

I hadn't taken my eyes off of Jasper, as he finally directed his gaze towards me. I motioned for him to come closer. He got up and slowly walked over to my hospital bed and sad on a cheer near my head.

"I have a kid?" He asked, his voice breaking.

I adverted my eyes to the floor before nodding my head.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper." Another sob racked through my body as a new wave of tears ran down my face.

It was silent for a moment, while he processed what I said.

"Why?" His voice cracked.

I looked up at him, meeting his eyes. His face betrayed his emotions, showing me everything. I could see years of pain and misery, with a lot of confusion, and a little relief.

"Because I couldn't let you give up your dream, just to be with me. I couldn't let you waste all of your hard work."

One single tear slipped out of my eye and slid down my cheek. Jasper slowly reached out and wiped the traitorous tear away, gently. He then took my hand into his soft one.

"What happened?" He asked, wanting to know everything.

I sighed. This was it. I was going to reveal my whole story to Jasper.

"It started a few weeks after I arrived in New York..."

_I had spent the past few weeks in fashion school. When I wasn't at school, I was talking with Jasper one way or another. I've even gotten in trouble a few times, texting him in class. Books were piled on my bed in my apartment, all opened to random pages. A big exam was coming up and I wanted to ace it. Fashion was my passion; excuse the cliche. I knew I was going to definitely pass this test, but I wanted to do better than average. I wanted to do amazing. _

_My phone buzzed next to me. I flipped it open and read the text from Jazz._

**_I know u r studying and all, but i wanted to tell u that i love you and miss you _**

_A big smile broke out across my face as I read the text. My heart thumped in approval. I quickly replied._

**_I love and miss you too. So much Jazz. I can't wait til christmas break. I need to see you._**

_I flipped my phone closed after I sent the text. I reached over and snatched my cherry red koolaid off the counter. Koolaid has become my new favorite drink. I know is for little kids, but it tastes amazing! Unfortunately, I grabbed my glass too fast and spilled half of the glass onto my carpet._

_"Shit!"_

_The carpet, that was normally white, was stained red. I quickly set down my glass and ran into the bathroom. I opened the cupboard and peered inside for a washcloth. My hands felt around for one, maneuvering around my toilettries. Before my hand could get to the pile of washcloths in the corner, I froze as I stared at the unopened box of tampons. I started counting days in my head. My stomach dropped in realization._

_I was four weeks late._

_No no no no no no no! I chanted over and over in my head. I couldn't be pregnant! I'm just late. How the hell did I not notice? _

_I quickly ran out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I pulled on my coat, slipped on some designer boots, threw my purse over my shoulder, and snatched my car keys off my nightstand. I picked up my phone, only to see that I had one new text._

**_Christmas break is too far away. I need to see you too. But since we cant, just remember that I love you so much. More than my own life._**

_He had to choose this moment to be mushy. But my insides warmed at the feeling._

_The next fifteen minutes passed in a blur. I drove to the nearest pharmacy and bought four different pregnancy tests. I vaguely remembered the lady working the cashier giving me a sympathetic look. I gave her a small smile before sprinting out of the pharmacy and into my car. The drive passed by fast as I sped over the speed limit. When I got to my apartment complex, I parked and ran inside with my bag of pregnancy tests._

_Right when I unlocked my apartment, I went straight to the fridge and chugged a half gallon of Sunny D. _**[i watched Juno earlier, so i thought i should put it in ^_^] **

_I ripped open all four boxes and went into the bathroom. I peed on all four sticks, then set a timer for a minute. Even though it was only a minute, it felt like hours. These pregnancy tests were going to determine Jasper's and my future. It all became too much as I opened up the toilet lid and emptied the contents of my stomach into the bowl. I grabbed a hand towel and wiped my mouth. _

_The timer dinged._

_My heart sunk. This was it. _

_Just like ripping off a band aid, I flipped all of the tests over at once to reveal my fate._

_Positive._

_Every single test was positive._

_I was pregnant._

_The tears came before I could stop them. I turned into the toilet and got violently sick again. I grabbed the hand towel once more and wiped my mouth clean. I flushed the toilet, then all my strength left me. I couldn't stand. I just sat on the bathroom tile floor, leaning against the cold wall, drowning in my thoughts._

_I was scared shitless. I had no idea how to be a mother. I wanted kids someday, but I'm 17! I'm way too young! Abortion was out. I will not kill my baby just because of our mistake of not using protection. I didn't want to do adoption. I wanted to keep my little baby. _

_Another part of me was overjoyed. I was having Jasper's baby! I loved him more than anything. I knew I was going to start a family with him. _

_The last part of me was worried. How will Jasper react? Will he be mad? How would he take it? Would he want me to get rid of it? No, he wouldn't do a horrible thing such as that. _

_It seemed as if I had been in the bathroom for hours, staring at nothing, when I slowly got up and walked into my bedroom. I looked at myself in the mirror of my vanity. My hands graced over my stomach, picturing it to be big and round, containing my baby. I closed my eyes, imagining Jasper running his hands over my bloated stomach. I imagined his laughter when the baby kicked. A smile broke over my face as I opened my eyes._

_A small beep brought me out of my trance and I looked over at my purse. I walked over and pulled out my phone that was signalling to me that I had 1 new voicemail. _

_I keyed in my voicemail password and brought my phone up to my ear._

_"Hey Alice. I guess you were studying too hard to notice I called. But I just couldn't wait to tell you! In a few weeks, the military camp down here is having a week off break. I can come to New York to visit you! Call me so we can work out the details. I love you, Ali." _

_The message ended._

_Excitement surged through me as I scrolled through my contacts and my finger hovered over the call button on Jasper's name._

_Just as I was about to press send, I started thinking._

_The moment I tell Jasper that I'm pregnant, he'll be on the next flight over here to New York. He'd drop everything he's ever worked for just to be with me. His dream was to be in the military. I could tell how much he loved it there, through the phone calls and emails we sent each other. I couldn't take him away from that. I couldn't be so selfish._

_Silent tears streamed down my face as I realized what I was going to do. I had to break all contact._

_I can't burden anyone with this. _

_My heart broke cleanly in two._

The room had gone ghostly quiet. I think Jasper stopped breathing. I closed my eyes, waiting for his reaction. The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow as I waited. I didn't want to tell him all of my story yet. He needed to know the basics and the reason for my decision. After minutes had gone by, I chanced a peek at him. Slowly, I opened my eyes to find that he wasn't looking at me. His head was turned away from me, but my hand was still clasped in his. I still felt those familiar tingles on my skin.

"Jasper, look at me. Please." I said softly and gently.

Slowly but surely, he turned his head towards me. I gasped as I saw rare tears seeping out of his eyes. Before he could attempt to wipe them away, I lifted my other hand, that he wasn't holding, and softly wiped away the salty tears.

"I'm sorry. More sorry than I can say. It was a stupid decision and definitely not for the best. Can you ever forgive me?" I apologised again.

"What's my daughter's name?" He asked, his voice broken.

I smiled slightly. "Her full name is Gabrielle Jasmine Cullen. But I call her Gabby. She doesn't seem to like Gabrielle that much." It hurt talking about her, when I knew she wasn't safe. And I couldn't do anything but sit here and watch others try to get her.

"Jasper, I'm so scared for her. She's my everything! She's my baby." I paused. "She's _our _baby." I emphasised.

His eyes met mine the moment I said _our. _

I decided that moment to ask the question that has been burning a hole through my mind the entire time.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?" I asked.

He cracked a small smile. "You kind of already did."

I rolled my eyes. "This really isn't the time for jokes."

His smile disappeared. "You're right. I'm sorry. Ask away."

I took a deep breath. "Why are you marrying Lauren?"

He sighed and looked away from my eyes. He ran a hand through his curls, his fingers clenched; a habit of his when he's stressed. "The truth?" He asked.

"I'd prefer the truth." I responded.

He sighed once more before meeting my gaze again. "She was the best distraction I could get so I wouldn't think about you."

I gasped, but he continued. "When you stopped talking to all of us, I got frantic and paranoid. I couldn't eat or sleep without knowing what had happened to you, what had happened between us. I dropped out of the military camp and went to New York. I tried going to your apartment, but you weren't there. The owners of the apartment said that you just packed up and disappeared without a word."

I couldn't breathe. He went to New York? He dropped out of military camp? That's the whole reason why I didn't want to tell him about me being pregnant in the first place!

"You changed your number and email. So I couldn't get in touch with you. It drove me insane." He tugged at the ends of his hair. "After a few years, I moved from place to place, hoping by some chance you'd be in one of the places I moved to. A few more years went by and still no word. I kept thinking the worst, that something had happened. Or that you didn't love me anymore and moved on. I couldn't take it anymore."

He grabbed my other hand in his free one and squeezed hard. Not painfully, but enough to make him understand that I, in reality, was here, with him.

"I moved back to Forks and got a house. Rosalie and Emmett visited often, along with Edward and Bella. I missed their weddings because of my search for you." I looked down at the floor. "One day, I had enough. I wanted to die. I didn't want to live anymore. Living meant nothing without you. So I took triple doses of pills, chugged a bottle of vodka, and slit my wrists."

Tears were now pouring from my eyes, as I inconspicuously looked at my own wrist, remembering my attempt at suicide. I wasn't ready to tell him about that.

"Rose came over that day, wondering if I wanted to go out to dinner, just the two of us. My door was unlocked. You can probably guess what she found inside."

I shut my eyes, trying not to imagine what she found. But my attempt was useless. I pictured blood surrounding Jasper's unconscious body on the bathroom floor, the blood oozing from his wrist continuously.

I choked down a sob, realizing that Jasper would've been dead because of me. Guilt pounded down on me.

"The paramedics came just in time. They saved my life, though I didn't want to be saved."

Tears kept streaming down my face. I couldn't hold back any longer. I flung my arms around his neck and crushed myself to him. I almost lost him. I almost lost my love, my Jasper. His arms snaked behind my back and held me tightly in his arms. He stroked my hair.

"Alice, it's okay."

"No it is _not _okay!" I almost yelled into his shirt. "I completely messed up our lives. It's all my fault that you had to suffer. I should have been the one who died. I couldn't bear it if you had been successful in suicide and it was my fault. I'm so sorry, so completely sorry! And I know that apologising isn't going to fix anything."

It was silent in the room after that. No noise could be heard, except my sobs. I pulled away and looked at Jasper.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked, in a brittle, tired voice.

Jasper shook his head. "I have no idea. Right now, we need to find our daughter. I haven't been in her life for 9 years and I'm not about to let any more time pass by."

He said it with such conviction that made my tears flow faster, but quieted my sobs.

"We'll find her." He comforted me.

The door to the room burst open as three police officers walked in with the rest of my family trailing behind.

"Mrs. Cullen, we have news for you."

I perked up instantly. "What?" I asked, desperately.

One of the officers sighed. "We don't know how to tell you this, but it seems as that your daughter has been kidnapped. We believe it was by a local gang here in Forks."

"What?!" I screeched as I went into another round of sobs and tears.

We had to find her. We _had _to!

**ooooh....dun dun dun. another cliffy :P:P**

**so since i havent updated in awhile, i made sure that this chapter was the longest yet.**

**reviews please! **

**and i promise *girl scouts honor* that the next chapter will be up shortly. **

**i hope im forgiven!**

**:D:D**


	12. Seth

**hello my wonderful amazing awesome spectacular readers! sorry i wasnt able to update last week. finals sucked XP i hate them. **

**so next week, my schedule for school is gonna be so screwed up. we had 6 snow days already and our limit is 5 so guess what? we have to make up that last damn snow day! i dont get why the school board makes the decision of not having school and we get punished for it. so now for about 2 weeks, we're going on block schedule with each day extended about an hour. sux!**

**oh! and guess what else?? my ex boyfriend wants me back now. he fuckin cheated on me, why the hell would i go back to him? here are his exact words. "allie baby, i want you back. the only reason i cheated on you was because she let me touch her huge tits. but I'm sorry!" excuse me for having some self respect!! jeez im only 15! why the hell would i let him touch me like that?! ugh! what a pig!**

**and i just wanted to give a shout out to aliceandjasper09! im soooo sorry i didnt get a chance to update on your birthday! happy belated birthday!! hopefully you'll forgive me *puppy dog eyes* this chapter is for you!**

**so i know you guys are all anxiously waiting to find out what happens to Gabby! we're getting closer!!**

Alice POV

"A gang? _A gang?!_ Forks is so small! How can it possibly have a gang?! What do they want with my Gabby?" I screeched at the police officers.

The older one scratched the back of his head. I recognized him as Bella's and Emmett's father, Charlie Swan. Wow, he looks the same. He stood there with his blue uniform with the letters FPD embroidered on the breast pocket. Same short brown hair, same caterpillar mustache.

"We don't know what they want with Gabby, Alice. We are guessing they kidnapped her for a ransom, but we don't know for sure." He replied.

My panic didn't go down, but my relief went up just a tiny bit. If it was for a ransom, she'd still be alive. I had to hold my breath to prevent another round of sobs coming out.

"How do we find her?" I asked.

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "You are not going to do anything, Alice. You are going to stay here in the hospital and while you recover, we will go search for Gabby."

I saw red. "Like hell I will! I will not just sit here while you guys go off and play Hero! I'm going to get my daughter back, whether you're with me or not!" I snapped.

I clenched my fist and slammed my hand down in frustration on the railing on the hospital bed. A sharp, agonizing pain shot up through my arm as I let out a scream of pain. I looked at my hand, just remembering that the hand I slammed down was my broken one in a cast.

"That hurt." I muttered to no one in particular.

I fixed my attention back on Charlie.

"So what now, Charlie?" I asked, coldly.

He stared at me for a few moments, screwing up his face in thought. If the situation wasn't so serious, I would have laughed. He always made that face when I slept over at Bella's when we asked him to do stupid stuff. I took this opportunity to squeeze Jasper's hand in my good one in reassurance. He locked gazes with mine. I showed him exactly was I was feeling in that moment.

_I'm scared._

He always knew what I felt. Back when things weren't so complicated, we would have silent conversations. He squeezed my hand back as if saying _We'll find her._

Charlie cleared his throat and I unwillingly tore my eyes away from Jasper to give Charlie my undivided attention.

"I think the best idea is to let us do our work while you re-cooperate. Then if you're feeling up to it, you can help."

I hung my head. That really wasn't what I wanted.

"Fine." I said, acidly**. [please excuse the spelling error. i dont even think that it's a real word ^_^] **

He gave one humph in acknowledgement and continued.

"The gang that we believe has taken your daughter is The Volturi. They are just a bunch of greedy bandits with no appreciation for life at all. I regret to say that they have killed before."

I winced at this piece of knowledge.

"But we will do everything in our power to bring her home safely."

With one final nod and humph, he exited the room followed by the two other officers.

I shook my head. There was no way I was going to just lay around while they try to rescue her.

"Alice."

I looked up at my father's voice.

"They are right. You need to concentrate on getting better."

I rolled my eyes. "Doctors don't keep patients in for just a broken wrist. I passed out, that's all. There's nothing to worry about concerning me." My tone displayed my annoyance.

That shut Carlisle up. I was right and he knew it.

Before anyone could say anything more, the door burst open and in walked in the last person I needed to deal with right now. _Lauren. _Still dressed like the pathetic slut she was, she pranced over to my Jasper's side and snatched his hand out of mine.

"Jazzy! I've been looking all over this damn hospital for you! The receptionists at the front desk are so stupid."

A raging surge of jealousy spread throughout my body as my heart monitor sped up.

"Lauren, we need to talk." Jasper said and with that, they left the room.

I couldn't look at anyone. I layed back down on the bed and turned onto my side so I was just looking out the window. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't bother looking to see who it was.

"Alice, you should get some sleep. We'll talk when you wake up." My mother's soothing voice filled my ears.

I nodded and I heard the door open and close again after a few seconds, the light being turned out in the process. I just stared out the window, looking at the stars in the pitch black sky. I glanced over at a nearby clock. _3:15 am. _

"Where are you Gabby?" I whispered as I let sleep take over me, my daughter's face haunting my dreams.

**Gabby POV [wasn't expecting that, did you?????]**

I heard ringing in my ears. A soft ringing, not too loud, but loud enough to cause a headache. I barely registered the fact that I could start to get feeling back into my fingers and toes. My head felt like lead as I tried to move it with no success. I heard muffled voices somewhere in the background. With all my energy, I managed to open my heavy eyes. As soon as I did, I gasped as pain shot up my body, generating from my leg.

I was laying on something hard. I slowly moved my fingers across what I was laying on. _Cement._ I was laying on the floor. As my fingers traveled along the surface, they touched something thick and wet. I lifted my fingers up towards my eyes. _Blood. _Blood covered my fingers. I tried to get up, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my leg. As I moved, the pain intensified as I cried out in pain.

"You're awake." A gravely voice spoke.

I looked around the room as thorough as I could from my position on the floor. The room was dark, not pitch black. There was a solitary, flickering lamp in the corner where the person who spoke was. His face was hidden in the shadows.

Fear sparked within me as the man got up from his seat. It was then I realized that he wasn't alone. In the corner was another chair and in it was another man. Or boy it looked more like.

The man who spoke started slowly coming towards me. I let out a whimper.

"Please, don't hurt me." I whispered, hoping he'd oblige to my request.

The man just laughed. He had the kind of laugh that would be in a Disney movie, the laugh of the bad guy. My body started subtly shaking at his evil laugh.

"It looks to me that we already have." He sounded proud. "It won't be the last. If you cooperate with us, it won't be as bad."

I stared into his cold eyes, seeing no hint of remorse or regret. I still couldn't see his face, but his eyes shown through the darkness. He gave one last laugh and walked out the door on the other side of the room.

The boy in the chair started to get up as well. Instead of following the other man like I thought, he turned towards me and started walking. I whimpered once more and repeated myself.

"Please don't hurt me."

The boy came closer and sat beside my head. His face was in the dim light. He looked dirty, with smudges of gunk on his face. He had shaggy brunette hair with chocolate brown eyes and tan skin. In short, he was very good looking and only looked around 15 or so.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt anyone." He sounded appalled that I would think such a thing of him.

I instantly regretted my words as I was captured by his piercing eyes. He was different then the rest of the men, I could tell. His eyes showed me that he has seen too much for anyone his age.

"I want my mom." I said, brokenly. A few tears leaked from my eyes.

Pain and regret flashed in the boy's eyes. He slowly and gently wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Why am I here?" I said through clenched teeth, as the pain in my leg worsened.

"Money." He just stated.

Noticing my pain, his hand traveled down my body to my leg. He touched my wound as I yelped in pain.

"That hurt!" I almost screamed.

He reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a few items. Gauze, rubbing alcohol, a bottle of pills, water, and a towel. He first dampened the towel with some of the water and cleaned the skin around the gunshot wound in my leg.

"This is going to sting."

I bit my tongue, trying to prevent a scream as he dabbed it with the rubbing alcohol. I shut my eyes and clenched every part of my body as he cleaned my wound out. He wrapped that part of my leg up in the gauze. He opened the bottle of pills and took two out. He held out his palm with them in it and set the bottle of water down near my face.

"Take these. It'll make the pain bearable."

I did as he asked and popped the pills into my mouth then washed it down with the water. Luckily, I was a good pill swallower. **[i'm definitely NOT a good pill swallower. random moment there] **

When I was done, we just continued to stare at each other. The pill was working already. I felt a dull pain, but nothing else.

"What is your name?" I asked, unable to hold it in any longer. My curiousity is a strong thing.

He hesitated, as if debating where he should tell me his name. After a few moments, he gave in. "I'm Seth." **[NOT the werewolf seth. i like the name so i put it in. just to clarify for you guys!]**

I smiled, his name suited him.

"What's yours?" He asked.

"I'm Gabrielle. You can call me Gabby if you want."

He smiled a small smile as we engaged into an unintentional staring contest. My eyes started getting watery as the seconds ticked by. I blinked and giggled.

"You win."

He smiled at this. I liked his smile.

"How old are you?" Desperate for a little conversation.

He hesitated again. "I just turned 15." Ha! I was right!

I shook my head. "Why are you here then?"

"My uncle runs this gang." He spat the word _gang _out. "My parents died when I was only 7 years old. I was sent to live with him. I've been living this life ever since."

My heart sank at hearing this. "I'm sorry." I felt the need to say it. It's not fair to him. It's clear he hated this life.

He chuckled, though his heart wasn't into it. "Can I ask you something, Gabby?"

I nodded as he continued. "Are you scared?"

I had to fight hard not to yell _duh!_ in his face. In all honesty, I was so scared, but not as scared with him around."

"Yes." I answered honestly. "But you are making it easier."

His eyes down casted as we fell into another silence. I took this moment to look at the ceiling, falling into deep thought.

_Mommy, please save me_ was my last thought before sinking into a world plagued with nightmares.

**yay! Gabby's alive!!! **

**please review!**

**honestly, im not that happy with this chapter. but i needed to get this out. theres not that much action and all but this chapter is essential.**

**please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Phone Call

**please please please dont hurt me for waiting 5 months to update! things have been so hectic around here! but i pinky promise that i will keep updating! first my laptop crashed again so i had to get a new one, then stupid personal issues came around. **

**i went to the midnight showing of eclipse last night! omg so good! but some of the parts i was pissed about. like how it went so fast in the beginning. but the hot werewolves and vampires made up for it :P **

**again, i want to apoligize! IM SO SORRY! i hope ive earned your forgiveness :/**

Alice POV

I woke up from a not so restful sleep. I grumbled as I looked at the clock, realizing it was only 5 in the morning and I'd only slept for nearly two hours. The hospital room was dark, even with the white walls that gave the room an illuminated feel. I was alone. Not wanting to waste any time, I threw my legs over the side of the bed without the railing and changed back into my dress I wore at the reunion, seeing that there were no other clothes of mine in here. My father wanted to keep me here, but he couldn't force me.

I slowly opened the door and peeked down the hall, making sure that no one was out bustling around. If someone I knew saw me, they'd surely make me go back into the godforsaken room. I held my heels in my hand and my cellphone in the other as I tiptoed down the hall. The hallway light was on, but dim, giving the patients some darkness in order to rest. I knew this hospital well, even if I hadn't been here in years. I took a left turn and entered the elevator.

Luck was on my side, as I saw no one, not even a single nurse about on the floor. I pressed the lobby button and the elevator started making its decent, leaving me to my thoughts.

I didn't know what the hell I was going to do. Should I go back to the hotel? But what good what that do? I guess it would give me alone time to think without the looks of pity I was receiving from everyone else. I could go to the police station and see what kind of help I could give. But that would do no good. They'd give me the same excuse Charlie did, that it was there job and I would have nothing to worry about.

"Ugh!" I slammed my good wrist into the wall of the elevator in frustration. A few tears leaked from my eyes as I thought about my little Gabby being in trouble. I had to save her.

The elevator dinged, signalling that it arrived in the lobby. It was a little brighter down here, but still a little dim. I quickly scampered up to the desk. I was met with a middle aged man, balding with glasses, dressed in a pair of turquoise scrubs. He looked me over.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" He asked.

"Yes, my name is Alice Cullen and I would like to check out of the hospital." I held up my arm and showed him my wrist. "It's casted up but there's nothing I could gain by staying here."

He nodded and handed me a few papers. "If you could just sign these release forms, then you can leave as you wish."

I thanked the man and snatched one of the pens in a small glass container. I skimmed through the forms, not really paying attention, signing when it asked and initialing where it said to. I handed the clipboard back to the man as he examined them.

"You are free to go, Miss Cullen."

I thanked him once more and practically sprinted out of the hospital's glass doors. Heels in hand, I began to make the mile long journey to the motel in hopes of clearing my thoughts and finding some way to located my daughter.

The journey was long and tedious. I checked the time on my phone. _5:21._ The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, granted it was still fairly dark out. My heart was racing along with my mind. My first and only priority was Gabrielle. I could deal with all the family issues later, but I couldn't do it without her. I looked up at the sky and sent a silent prayer to anyone who was watching me above, begging that somehow Gabby would come out alright. I couldn't bear it if something permanent happened to her.

I quickly adverted my thoughts. I didn't want to think about the possibilities and what ifs. I just focused on the sidewalk, praying that I would get to the motel soon.

After a few minutes, I exhaled a sigh of slight relief as I saw the lighted sign of _Ida's Inn _in the distance. I broke into a run and quickly dashed through the lobby and into the elevator. Luckily, Ida wasn't working so she wouldn't ask. The elevator dinged and I ran to the door and stuck my key into the lock. I opened the door and shut it quickly behind me.

I slid down the length of the door and collapsed on the floor, not sure what to do next. Tears streamed down my face once more as I thought of the huge mess I brought Gabby into. It's my fault that she was kidnapped. I shouldn't have dragged her with me. I should've had her stay with a baby sitter or something. I cried for everything fucked up in my life. It pained me to think that I brought everything on myself. Tears journeyed from my eyes, down my cheeks, and onto the carpeted floor.

I don't know how long I laid there and cried. I cried for Gabrielle and Jasper. I sobbed for Carlisle and Esme and what I've put them through. I even wept for my pet goldfish I accidently overfed when I was four years old. I cried for anything and everything. It could've been minutes or hours. I wouldn't have known the difference. When I got my sense of strength back, I slumped up and over to the bathroom, inspecting my reflection.

To say I looked terrible was an understatement. My make up was smeared from crying down my cheeks, my eyes were puffy and red, my hair stood up in all directions considering I haven't brushed it since I left for the reunion, and my face was red and blotchy. It's amazing what crying can do to a person. I snatched a Kleenex from the sink counter and tried wiping the tear tracks and black smudges away from my face. I splashed cold water on myself to try to calm me down.

The phone started ringing in the living room. I sauntered out of the bathroom and sat on the loveseat next to the motel's phone, debating if I should answer or not. After a few rings, curiousity got the better of me and I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" shrieked a girl on the other line.

My heart froze and I literally stopped breathing.

"Gabby? Gabby? Are you okay honey?" I tried to taking calming breaths in order for me to prevent breaking down right then and there.

I heard a sniffle on the other end. "Mom, I'm hurt. I got shot-"

I heard a loud smack on the other line and a squeal of pain.

"Gabby!" I couldn't help but new tears that fell.

I heard a commotion before an entirely new voice took over. "Ah, Miss Alice Cullen. Gabby here has been asking about you."

A sob ripped through me. "Please. Please let her go. She didn't do anything." I pleaded and begged.

A chilling laugh erupted. "If you want to see your daughter alive again, you will do as I say."

"Anything." I said with no hesitation. "Just please, don't hurt her."

My voice broke twice.

"From what I know, you used to live here way back when. Do you know the park just passed your old high school?"

Flashes of Jasper and I at that same park appeared in my mind, taunting me about how my life used to be, how amazing and perfect it really was.

"Yes." I stated, trying to hold in my emotion.

"Bring a million dollars to that park tomorrow at midnight. Just you, alone. If I see or think that you disobeyed this order, I will not hesitate to shoot your daughter again. But this time, she won't survive it."

The line went dead, as did my heart.

I still held the phone to my ear, unable to contemplate what had just happened. It wasn't until the dial tone broke me out of my reverie. I needed to call someone. I couldn't do this alone. I didn't have a million dollars just laying around. I couldn't call the police, then Gabby would surely get killed. Another sob ripped through my chest as I thought that.

I ran over to my cell phone that was still discarded over by the door. I scrolled through the contacts until I found Jasper's name. I needed him. Gabby needed him. I pressed the green call button and put the receiver to my ear.

"Hello?" His angelic voice filled my ear.

"Jasper." was all I could choke out before I would break down.

"Alice? What happened?" he asked, worried. He always knew whenever something was up.

"Ida's Inn room 23B. Please come and hurry. I can't waste any time."

I hung up and waited for his arrival. I needed his help if we were going to save our daughter.

**so please review! it gives me more encouragement to write more! and i will definitely be writing more lol :D**


End file.
